


A Read Of The Room

by pastles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: Iruka enjoys going to the local bookstore, it has been his solace since his parents passed away. One day, the new store assistant awakens something in him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	A Read Of The Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet and sour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414266) by [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi). 



> Not beta-ed :>

There were few things in life that Iruka enjoyed more than a hot, steaming bowl of Ichiraku ramen. But breathing in the smell of old books ranked rather close to that. The little bell above the door rang charmingly as he pushed the door to _The Fire Place_ opened and Iruka immediately took a deep breath as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the shop after coming in from the bright midday sun. _The Fire Place_ was a 2nd hand bookstore that had been around since Iruka was a kid, and when his parents were alive, and now that he was older, and his parents were gone, he'd taken solace in the little bookstore. Old man Sarutobi never kicked him out, no matter how long he stood at the shelves, surreptitiously trying to read the books that caught his eye but he couldn't afford to buy.

Sometimes, Sarutobi-san would push a book into Iruka's hand, stating that it was an old book that had been sitting on the shelves for ages, and that he needed to make space for new books.

The books would always be a book that Iruka had been reading.

His little trunk at the orphanage was almost bursting at the seams from the books, but Iruka refused to give them away. He'd lend them to the other boys, but they always had to return the books. In the beginning, the nuns threatened to throw the books away, but once they heard that they were from Sarutobi, they surprisingly allowed him to keep the books, only warning him to make sure that he'd kept them in his trunk and that he shouldn't be reading anything that was not appropriate.

Iruka was _not_ interested in those so-called "adult books", he was more interested in the elves, and aliens from outer space.

Anko, a girl from the orphanage had teased him, saying that he'd learn how to appreciate boobs when he grew up. Speaking of Anko, Iruka hadn't seen the girl for a while, he wondered what happened to her.

Maybe she'd been adopted?

Iruka hoped so, it was so difficult for the older children to be adopted. Most, like Iruka, who was about to turn 17, were just waiting to turn 18 so that they could leave the orphanage.

Iruka opened his bag to take the book he wanted to return; ever since he's started his part time job at the ramen store, he made sure that he actually bought the books he wanted to read. Luckily, _The Fire Place_ bought back the books you got from them, but at a lower price. So Iruka was able to read more books that way, and at the same time, didn't have to worry about not having the space to keep them.

As Iruka pulled out the book, a smaller book dropped out too. When Iruka saw the cover, he cursed. One of the boys must have snuck the adult magazine into the orphanage and then hid it Iruka's backpack when the nuns came checking their belongings. Even though Iruka had no interest in the… bountiful women on the covers, it was still Not Cool of them do to that.

"Ah, that was a good issue."

"What?" Iruka looked from his kneeling position on the floor up past the counter. There hadn't been anyone there when he entered.

A boy he had never seen before was sitting behind the counter where Sarutobi-san used to sit. He had a mask over the bottom half of his face, a head full of silver hair that kinda flopped stylishly to one side, an _intriguing_ scar going down his left eye, and an extremely bored expression on his face. He pointed at the magazine that Iruka was holding onto with his chin.

"That magazine. I didn't know we had those in this place."

Iruka yelped and he dropped the magazine _again_. "No! This isn't mine! Some… one of my friends must have stuffed it into my bag when I wasn't watching."

"Oh?" The boy wiggled his eyebrow. "Don't worry about it, there's no judging to be done here."

Iruka felt steam coming out of his ears as his face heated up when the boy lifted the book that was opened on the counter and showed him an extremely familiar orange cover.

"Are... Are… Are you reading PORN IN PUBLIC?" Iruka gasped.

The boy glanced around the, admittedly, empty shop. "I'm not sure if this could be considered public."

"You… you… where is Sarutobi-san?"

"Ah, the old man's at the hospital today, so I'm here helping out."

"Where's Asuma?"

The boy seem to startle and this time, he glanced at Iruka with a more interested expression. "You must be Iruka."

"How did you know my name?"

"The old man told me. Ah, hold on, I have a note for you." The boy stood up, tall and lanky, and Iruka couldn't take his eyes off his back as he walked into the back room.

Iruka managed to get his blushing under control by the time the boy came back. He had a book in his hand, with a small note stuck onto the cover. It was a message from Sarutobi-san, who said that Iruka could return his book later and that he shouldn't worry. Also, written in smaller words, Sarutobi-san asked Iruka to not get too annoyed with Kakashi.

When Iruka looked up from the note, the boy was back sitting behind the counter, but unlike previously, he was beaming at Iruka. Even behind that dark face mask, Iruka could tell that he was smiling.

"I'm Kakashi!"

With all his reserves, Iruka calmed his beating heart and was able to reply in a calm and cool manner. "I gathered."

"Well, I guess I'd be seeing you!"

Iruka placed his books back in his backpack, only remembering about the magazine when his foot brushed against it.

"You can keep that here if you don't want it." Kakashi was _still_ beaming at him. 

Deliberately, without breaking eye contact, Iruka picked up the magazine and stuffed it back into his backpack. He'll find a recycling bin to throw it into later. Kakashi sighed and he made a sad expression.

"Thanks for the book." Iruka slowly backed away towards the door.

If anything, Kakashi seemed to become more amused by Iruka's skittish behaviour. "Have a great day, Iruka!"

When Iruka's back hit the door, he fumbled behind for the handle and was out of the store in record time. That must have been his shortest visit ever since he was allowed to go to the store by himself. He ran down the street, uncaring that Kakashi probably had seen him running past the windows of the store.

Even worse, Kakashi might not even have been interested enough to see where Iruka had gone.

As Iruka glanced at the porn magazine before he dumped it into to the bin, the realisation as to why he had never been interested in them before causing him to clutch at his head and squat by the bin. There was no way he could go back to the store ever again, not until he was sure that Sarutobi-san was back at work.

++++++++++++

"Welcome, Iruka. I see you're done with your book. And it's only been 2 days! Did you enjoy the book that much?"


End file.
